Just Around the Corner
by AngelWings07
Summary: *UPDATED* A Kathleen/Monica story. Kathleen trys yet again to turn Monica over to the dark side. PLZ R/R!*!
1. Default Chapter

Just Around the Corner  
  
Prologue  
  
Voices. Everywhere there were voices. Evil voices. Only one of them was recognizable. Kathleen. "We've got her boys." Said the cold voice. "Yeah. We've got her."  
  
********** Monica tossed and turned, unable to rid herself of the horrible dreams. Every night the same dreams. "You're hopeless, Miss Wings. You will never win." A voice whispered in her mind. She sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. She look around the room cautiously. She breathed a sigh of relief ar seeing no demons. But little did she know, Kathleen was in fact in the room, smirking to herself. She rolled her eyes as Monica began to whimper softly. "Oh suck it up, Angel Girl. You're boring." Kathleen said flatly. Startled by the demons sudden appearance, the Irish angel let out an ear-piercing scream that nearly shattered the windows. "What do you want with me Kathleen?" Monica asked after she had calmed down a wee bit. The voice that gave her the chills spoke up. "Oh please, Miss Wings. you mean to tell me that you don't know why I'm here? " She paused, then spoke again. "I'm here for the same reason I have been here countless times before. " She stopped talking and looked away. "And it's ALWAYS the same." She said after a couple of seconds. "Your 'Angel Boy' comes and rescues you when I'm THIS close. " She waved her hand through the air in a way that emphasized her point. She turned back around to face Monica, her eyes flashing a menacing red. "But this time...I will win Monica, and Andrew will be sorry if he tries to protect you." She smiled an evil smile. "Might you tell him what I said?" Monica, now trembling with fear, spoke with the softest of voices, "Why can't you just leave us alone?" She asked, tears flooding her eyes. "We've never done anything to you, and we, especially Andy and Tess, don't deserve to be treated like this. Why Kat, why? " Monica pleaded. She covered her mouth while sobs shook her frail body. "Yeah. Sure, I'll leave you alone." Kathleen said, a smile playing on her lips. "For now anyway." She walked to the middle of the room and snapped her fingers, her eyes flashing an evil red once more. "I'll be back 'Angel Girl'." She said, and disappeared. Monica breathed a sigh of relief. Now that Kathleen had been here, she knew she couldn't go back to sleep, so she grabbed a blanket and went downstairs not wanting to wake the others. She went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. She grabbed the blanket and pushed the sliding glass door open, went outside and sat on the swing. The sun was just beginning to rise, signaling the start of a beautiful new day. but Monica, not being able to appreciate the outdoors after what had happened not even an hour ago, went back inside. Coffee in hand, she went into the living room of the cozy cottage and plopped herself down on the couch, tucking her knees up to her chin. She sat there for nearly an hour, flinching at every little noise. "Stop it." She told herself firmly, "You're being paranoid and that doesn't help." She sighed, tears filling her brown eyes. "Monica?" Came Andrew's loving voice. he stepped closer and laid a hand on her shoulder. Seeing her tear-streaked face, he asked, "What's teh matter? You look like you havn't slept all night. Honey, what's wrong?" Andrew's emerald-green eyes shone with tears, not wanting to see his best friend in pain. he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms arms around her lovingly. "Please tell me." He asked again. "Andrew, I..." She began shakily. "What? C'mon Monica, you can tell me anything you know you can." he said and took her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. She sighed, tears filling her eyes once more. She took a deep breath. "It's Kathleen, Andrew. She won't leave me alone!" She cried, clinging to Andrew with all of her strength. 


	2. Chapter 1

"She comes every night. Even when I sleep...she's there Andrew. She won't go away." Andrew's grip tightened around her shoulders as he listened to what she was saying. His eyes filled with tears and they silently slid down his cheeks as a remembered Monica's past experiences with the dark angel. Over and over again, Kathleen had tried to destroy Monica, even though she never succeeded. It all started many, many years ago...when Kathleen was still an angel of God.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Monica starred at Kathleen in disbelief. How could this happen? How could Kathleen just let it happen?  
  
"Kat wait!" Monica called after her best friend who was disappearing down the alleyway. Although she was extremely mad over what just happened, she wanted to know what was going on inside her head.  
  
"How could you just let that little girl die like that before her time? You were supposed to rescue her. She was only 3 years old for Heavens sake! After all, you are a 'Search and Rescue ' angel. Or did that little detail just slip your mind when you were watching that little girl run out in front of that car? " Monica seethed. She took a deep breath and jumped when Kathleen snapped back at her.  
  
"You know what Mon'? You have a lot of guts to say that to me. I mean a lot! I make a tiny little mistake and your jumping down my throat! I thought we were best friends!? How many times have you made mistakes, huh? Lots cause I've seen 'm. Angels aren't perfect ya know? We do have our issues! " She yelled. Monica wondered how long she'd bee waiting to to THAT in her face.  
  
"Kat..I...didn't mean it like that at all. I didn't mean to make it sound as if I was perfect and you weren't. I just can't forget how I felt when I saw that Hattie run out in front of that car and you just stood there as if you didn't care." Monica said tears flooding her eyes, not for the first time that day.  
  
"Well ya know what? I didn't really care. I haven't cared about a lot of things lately. Hattie was the least of my worries right now." Kathleen said her voice dropping slightly. " I met this guy. He talked to me the other day about his life and it seems that he has so much fun. I really envy him. My life is about rules and doing every thing right, and I've had it! I'm going to go and meet Dominic to tell him that I'm going with him. I have to...it's my only option. " Kat said with a sigh.  
  
"Kat? Dominic...is he a demon? Please don't go Kat! Please you can't go. Your my best friend! I can't loose you! " Monica cried out desperetly  
  
"Sorry I can't stay. But, " She paused, "You can come too if you want! Dominic said that anybody can. " Kathleen said a little bit too eagerly. Monica shot her a horrified look.  
  
"I can't belive you just asked that of me! 


	3. Chapter 2

"What do you mean? " Kathleen asked with a blank look on her face.  
  
"I mean exactly what I said! If this is your decision than fine. But you cannot drag me down with you no matter how hard you try! You know I thought you were my best friend in the universe. I think I was wrong. I can't be friends with demons, because I am an angel. So if you really want to throw away our friendship, I can't stop you." Monica said, a sob catching in her throat. Kathleen stepped over to her and wrapped her arms around her friends sobbing form.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't stay. I love you."  
  
"NO! No you don't! If you loved me you wouldn't go!" Monica burst out suddenly and wrenched out of her friends grip. "Just please leave me alone. Once you fall, don't ever come near me again. Because like I said; I can't be friends with a demon." She said. Kathleen's eyes flashed an evil red and her clothes changed suddenly from the pink sun dress she was wearing to a short black mini skirt and a leather jacket.  
  
"Fine. But I'll get you. Have no doubt." Kathleen said as she gave Monica a shove and disappeared. Monica's tears came harder as she was thrown onto the ground. What was she supposed to do now? Her best friend was gone...  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"I just don't get it Andrew. Why is she so keen on getting me to fall? She can't possibly be happy. Can she ?" Monica asked sleepily.  
  
"I don't think she can be happy. Especially without you as a best friend." He said, kissing her cheek. "Now why don't you try and get some sleep, huh? You look dead tired."  
  
"I don't want to even close my eyes! Kat...she'll be there. " Monica cried out desperately.  
  
"Well what if I stayed with you? Would that be ok? Would you try to get some sleep then? Andrew asked, squeezing his friends hand lovingly.  
  
"OK. I'll try." She said calmly, but Andrew didn't miss the fear in her eyes. She settled down in his lap and closed her eyes and drifted out into a restless sleep.  
  
(Monica's Dream)  
  
Kathleen. Fire. Smoke. Can't breathe. Can't see.  
  
"Andrew!!" Monica called out desperately. What was happening? Where was she? Then she heard it. A cry. Andrew's cry of pain.  
  
"Don't move a muscle Angel Girl." Said Kathleen's invisable figure.  
  
"Please don't hurt Andrew, PLEASE! Hurt me instead. He didn't do anything!"  
  
"You're right. He didn't. And that makes it all the more fun!!" Kathleen said gleefully.  
  
(END MONICA'S DREAM)  
  
"NOOO! Andrew---" Monica sat bolt upright in her bed breathing heavily. Andrew! Where was he? She bolted from her room and headed straight to his. She didn't fine him. She searched the whole cottage. Empty. She threw herself on the couch and sobbed.  
  
"Andrew...Andy...where are you..." 


	4. Chapter 3

2 hours later  
  
Monica was still curled up into a fetal position on the couch when Andrew walked in the door. He saw her there and rushed to her side to find her sleeping restlessly. He kissed her forehead and covered her with a blanket.  
  
(MONICA'S DREAM)  
  
"NO please not Andrew. Please don't hurt him! I'll do anything!!" Monica called out desperately in the direction of his anguished cry.  
  
"OK then..." Came the voice she most feared. All of the sudden she felt a blow to her stomach. She yelped in pain.  
  
(END MONICA'S DREAM)  
  
Andrew let the cup he was holding fall to the floor as he heard Monica's scream. Stepping over the broken glass carefully, he rushed to the living room.  
  
"No...no please, no...Andy...no!" Monica murmered in her sleep. Andrew gently shook her awake.  
  
"Monica? Please wake up sweetie, I'm here." He said soothingly as he stroked her tangled auburn hair. He breathed a sigh of relief when she finally stopped thrashing about and woke up.  
  
"Andrew!" She said and hurled herself into his arms. "Where were you?" She asked as a sob caught in her throat.  
  
"I went out for a little walk. You were sleeping peacefully and I needed some fresh air." He said gently. " Why sweetie, whats wrong?"  
  
"I had a terrible nightmare. Kathleen was hurting you...really bad. I could hear your screams of pain and when I woke up I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought she had you." Monica said between sobs. "I was so scared." Andrew drew in a sharp breath and held her closer to him. Tears slid down his face as he felt Monica's forehead to find that she had a raging fever.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you sweetheart. I just needed some fresh air." He said as his tears came faster.  
  
"When I couldn't find you anywhere...I thought that you were gone...really gone. I've never been more scared. Except when Kat first fell and I really HAD lost my best friend for good." Monica said still clinging to Andrew with all her might.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Baby." He said. "I'll always be here for you. No matter what." He said. That calmed Monica down a wee bit and her breathing was back to normal, but Andrew was very worried about that fever.  
  
"Sweetie, you are burning up. I am going to get some orange juice and a cold cloth. I'll be right back. Don't worry." He said as he got up and kissed the top of her head. He headed towards the kitchen and found a rag and some OJ and brought it back to Monica.  
  
"Here Angel Girl. Drink this. It will make you feel better." He said soothingly as he draped the cloth over her forehead gently. He shifted her a bit so that her head was resting comfortably is his lap. "You just rest, Baby." He said and absentmindedly stroked her hair. He laid his head back on the couch and drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
*~Sorry for the short chapter. Have been very busy today~* 


	5. Chapter 4

Andrew awoke some hours later and smiled to see that Monica was still sleeping soundly in his arms. Not wanting to wake her up on purpose, he kissed her cheek softly and shifted her so he could get up. But, careful as he was, her eyes fluttered open slowly. She yawned and smiled up at him and said,  
  
"How long have you been awake? "  
  
"Not long. I actually just woke up a few minutes ago. I didn't mean to wake you up, and you should sleep more if you are still tired." He told her. She shook her head and yawned again.  
  
"No. I'm not still tired. I do want a cup of coffee REALLY bad." She said with a sheepish smile. Andrew chuckled and got up to fix a cup of hot chocolate for himself and one of coffee for Monica.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said, and gently kissed the top of her head, making her giggle. While he was gone Monica sat back and just thought about the last couple of days. She was amazed at the face that today while she was napping, she slept soundly. No Kathleen in her dream at all. She thought that it was weird that she hadn't shown up at all, after all that had gone on yesterday. She was greatful that the Father answered her prayers, but she thought it kind of eerie that she just didn't show up after days of tormenting. Andrew came back with her steaming cup of coffee and laughed at the look on her face.  
  
"Angel Girl you have your face all screwed up like you just ate something really sour! What are you thinking about?" He asked, a concerned expression on his handsome face.  
  
"Oh nothing much, really." She said vaguely. But Andrew didn't but it.  
  
"Moni Girl, I know you well enough to know that it is never 'nothing much' ." He said with even more concern.  
  
"Oh Andrew, I was just thinking about Kathleen. Did you know that she didn't show up in my sleep at all today? Not once!" Monica said cheerfully. But Andrew didn't miss the look of uneasiness that crept over her face.  
  
"Why don't we go out to dinner? My treat?" He asked, hoping to life her spirits a wee bit. She smiled and said,  
  
"I'd love that, Andy."  
  
20 minutes later they walked into a local cafe and took seats by an window. They talked and laughed and had a great time, and when the waitress came around to clear away their dishes, they even ordered dessert! A large toffee sundae to share. Another half an hour or so passed and Andrew decided to wash his hands because after the sundae they were a little sticky. He headed towards the bathroom and just before he went in he turned around and winked at Monica over his shoulder. She smiled and gave a little wave, as he disapeared behind the door.  
  
Monica got up and ventured over to the juke box and slid in a quarter and played her favorite song by Randy Travis. She was startled by the sudden draft and look around to see who was coming in but regretted doing so when she saw what the man had in his hand. He was carrying a hand gun!  
  
*****  
  
Andrew was drying his hands when he heard it. The scream of the cashier at the counter of the small restaurant. Then he heard the gun. He ran towards the door of the restroom and pushed through it. He saw a man with a hand gun talking to the manager of the restaurant. He was telling him to empty the register and put all the money into a bag.  
  
He saw it as if it was in slow motion. A man ran up behind the crook and tried to disarm him, but only caused three more shots to be fired from the gun. Andrew felt an excruciating pain in his left knee and struggled to stay standing. But all of his pain was forgotten when he saw Monica slump to the floor, blood seeping from her thin wool knit hat.  
  
"NOOOO! MONICA!!" He called out desperately before everything when black.  
  
*Chapter 5 coming soon!* 


End file.
